Phil Hayes
Philip Maurice Hayes is a British-born Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (1999) - Guard (ep2) *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Announcer (eps51-52), Buck Orpheus, Director (ep19), Dr. Shill (ep9), European Man (ep18), Game Show Host (ep13), Mega Dent Announcer (ep43), Mr McCammon (ep13), Narrator, Park Ranger (ep7), Scottish Announcer (ep43), Security Guard (ep43), Showbizzer (ep19), Unicorn#4 (ep43), Werner Wolfenstein, Additional Voices *Buddy Thunderstruck (2017) - Sheriff Cannonball *Camp Candy (1990) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2005) - Bobby (ep26) *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Hamperman, Paco (ep8), Recorded Promo Voice (ep23), Right Sock Puppet (ep2), The Elder (ep15), The Musgrovite (ep8) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Hurricanes (1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2015-2016) - Coach (ep4), Incid #06 (ep4), King Nixel (ep2), Kuffs (ep4), Rokit (ep2) *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Castle Guard, Chimpalope (ep13), Lantern Fish (ep5), Pufferhuffer 2 (ep5), Umlauti (ep13) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Pollster#2 (ep55) *ReBoot (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *Road Rovers (1996) - Sgt. Curse (ep7) *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Blaine (ep12), Guard (ep6) *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2003) - Agent#1 (ep26) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Sergeant (ep14) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Deke (ep31) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997) - Jean Claude (ep21), Snooty Man (ep23) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Earl (ep18) *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Chief Torpedo *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Chief Torpedo, Hawk, Wetsuit *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Dad (ep26), Tumbleweed Tex (ep32) 'TV Specials' *Donner (2001) - Elf Boss, Parrot *Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer (2000) - Basher Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Gummie Video Games 'Video Games' *007 Racing (2000) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Billy Holme, Additional Voices *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Pennington *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Sullivan *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Sullivan *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition (2004) - Bittenbinder, Chief *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Additional N. Africa AO Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - American Voices *SpyHunter: Nowhere to Run (2006) - Dr. Adamson, IES Pilot B, IES Soldier F, Nostra Soldier C, Wallace *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors